


Terrified but Worth the Risk

by Diary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Bechdel Test Fail, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Character of Color, Conversations, Dean Thomas is Bisexual, Family, Friends Become Romantic Partners, Gay Male Character, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Getting Together, Implied Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Matchmaking, Mystery Character(s), Post-Order of the Phoenix AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. An angel plays matchmaker for Dean and Seamus. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrified but Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

The angel fondly looks down at her two new charges.

Dean Thomas: half-blood, biracial, black, artist.

Seamus Finnigan: half-blood, white, career path undetermined.

She imagines it shouldn’t be too hard.

Seamus is sound asleep with his head on Dean’s lap while Dean examines a book of paintings.

“Hello, Dean.” She settles in front of him. “In your heart, you know why you and Ginerva decided to terminate the relationship. Now, it’s time for you to find your courage and talk to Seamus about it.”

He pauses in his examination, sets the book aside, and looks down at Seamus.

“I promise you, you aren’t alone in this situation. The truth is, sometimes, these things end badly, but you are safe. You are loved. For your good, you need to take this chance.”

Slowly, Dean starts to reach out.

His hand almost touches Seamus’s hair when the sound of the door opening causes him to jerk back and quickly pick up his book.

Glancing towards the door, a frown mars the angel’s face. She snaps her fingers, and Neville Longbottom crashes to the floor.

Dean wiggles out of bed and hurriedly places a pillow under Seamus’s head before helping Neville up. “Merlin, Neville, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Neville answers with a wince. “I’m not sure what I tripped on, though.”

“How it go with Hannah?”

“Okay,” Neville answers. “She’s getting pretty good at handling the plants.”

“High praise, coming from you,” Dean comments. He lifts Seamus’s head and crawls back onto the bed.

0

When Seamus goes to the loo to clean the grime from an exploded potion of his face, she says, “Seamus, you’ve never been ashamed of preferring boys, and Dean has never had a problem with it. I know the thought of acknowledging this is scary, but that’s who you want to be, isn’t it? A person who always wears their feelings proudly, no matter how others react. It’s time for you to admit your feelings for him aren’t platonic.”

Pausing, Seamus looks at himself in the mirror.

“Yes.” Smiling, she looks into his eyes through the glass. “Remember your mother’s words: No boy is worth giving yourself up. It’s time for you to admit what you feel and talk to him, even if the consequences are bad. You are safe. You are loved. For your own good, you need to take this chance.”

“Oh, bugger,” Seamus says.

“Finishing washing, and then, go find Dean,” she softly finishes.

0

Outside, Dean is playing a game of gobstones with several others.

“Hey, Dean,” Seamus greets. “Canna I talk to ya privately?”

Dean grins. “Sure, Shay.” He grabs his sketchbook.

They go down to the lake, and he asks, “What’s up?”

Looking up at the clouds, Seamus says, “I’ve found a bloke I like. Been thinking about asking him to go to Hogsmeade as more than just a mate.”

The angel sighs in relief. She knows the look in Dean’s eyes will soon be gone.

“That’s great, Shay,” Dean says somewhat faintly. “When do I get to meet him? I mean, as your boyfriend?”

“You think he’ll say yes, then?”

Keeping his eyes on the sketchbook, Dean answers, “I don’t know. Does he prefer boys, too?”

“He’s had a girlfriend.”

The angel realises this is going to take more work.

“I can hear you thinking,” Seamus declares. “Just say whatever it is.”

Dean finally looks over. “If you think he’s worth it, go for it. If he’s not, I’ll break his nose. Just, if he’s going to be sneaking into your bed, promise me you’ll let someone else do the silencing charms. No offence, Seamus, but you’re still terrible at them.”

Seamus grins.

Giving a weak grin in return, Dean asks, “So, who is it?”

The grin vanishes. Laying back down with his hands clasped under his head, Seamus asks, “Dean, were you scared when you asked Ginny out?”

“She asked me out,” Dean reminds him.

“I’m bloody terrified.”

Nodding, the angel says, “I know, sweet boys. You both are. Seamus, just close your eyes, remember who you want to be, and let the words come out.”

Seamus closes his eyes and takes a breath-

“And the vampire was very nice,” Luna’s voice carries over.

Looking over, the angel lights up when she sees Luna Lovegood, and then, frowns when she sees Neville.

“Oh, hello,” Luna says. “Neville and I were just talking about Slughorn’s party.”

“Yeah,” Neville says. “Anyway, Hannah liked the toffee I managed to smuggle-”

There’s a loud splash and the three are covered in water as Neville submerges into the Black Lake.

Before any of them can help him, a rather large tentacle deposits him on the ground.

“How’d I manage to fall in?”

Licking her lips, Luna helps him up. “I imagine it was either nargles or brokinsports. Did you feel a prickling sensation in your legs?”

Dean performs a drying charm. “Come on,” he says. “You seem to be okay, but to be safe, let’s get you to Madame Pomfrey.”

“I was more than five steps away! And I don’t even remember moving!”

“It was definitely brokinsports, then,” Luna declares. “There must be an angel, nearby. I wonder what sort.”

“An angel?”

“Oh, yes, don’t you know? Angels often…”

The angel in question takes a deep breath.

0

Dean stares at the ceiling.

She can see the thoughts in his eyes clearly.

“You’ve seen people fall in love with people they wouldn’t look twice at romantically,” she reminds him. “Does it matter, at the moment, what you are? Who you are is a boy desperately in love with your best friend. The feelings are eating you. If he rejects you, you can begin to move forward, though the truth is, it will take a large amount of time and support from your family. If he doesn’t, things will move forward. You are safe. You are loved. For your own good, you need to do this.”

0

“Have you asked the boy out, yet,” Dean inquires.

Seamus skips a rock. “No. I’m starting to think it was a bad idea.”

Throwing her hands up in frustration, the angel takes a few calming breathes.

“Do you really like him?”

“Think I’d risk it to ask him if I didn’t?”

When Dean doesn’t answer, Seamus kicks him in the leg.

“Well, I mean, I’ve always kind of wondered about- I mean, you took Lavender to the Yule Ball. You never really talk about boys the way the others talk about girls. And I’ve told you about the girls I’ve fancied, but this is the first time I’ve heard about you fancying a boy.”

Sighing, Seamus sinks down onto the ground. “I dunno,” he says. “It’s just, apparently, I’m a wee bit stupid at realising things. For a long time, I knew I liked boys, but I didn’t fancy any of the boys I knew.”

“But you do now.”

“Yeah.”

Dean sits down, and the angel sits behind them.

“How d’ya know if someone’s worth the risk?”

“You never do,” the angel answers. She remembers a letter sent a long time ago. “You just decide whether they are or not. You may be wrong, and you may be right, but you can never truly know until you decide they are.”

Leaning over, Dean kisses Seamus on the cheek. “I love you, Shay. Never settle for someone who thinks you aren’t worth the risk. You are.”

He stands up and walks away.

Seamus touches his cheek, stares at nothing for a minute, and then, jumps up and runs after Dean.

She watches Seamus catch Dean and tentatively reach up to touch Dean’s cheek. Dean nods and leans into the touch. Slowly, they move towards one another with their lips eventually making contact.

Mission accomplished.

0

Ron’s the first one to notice the two are holding hands.

“Are you dating, then,” he inquires. “Dammit, you couldn’t have waited until next month? I ought to make you pay me six knuts.”

Harry looks up from his homework.

Neville takes down a chart from the room’s bulletin board and studies it. “I- I won,” he says in disbelief.

“We were on the betting chart? Why weren’t we told?”

“Probably the same reason Ron and Hermione haven’t been told,” Seamus suggests in a tone people who didn’t know him might call innocent.

The relieved look on Harry’s face vanishes when Ron starts yelling his head off.

Laughing, the two boys sit down next to Neville, and Dean asks, “What are you going to do with your winnings, Neville?”

“Well, first, I have to give Luna her share. She’s the one who gave me the suggestion. Then, I’ll decide what to do with the rest.”

Seamus inquires, “Going to buy Hannah some sweets?”

“Ow!” Neville exclaims when a book smacks him across the head. “Flying books, now? I’m starting to think Luna might be right, I’ve made one of those strange creatures of hers mad.”

He winces when he stands and manages to hit his knee on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: In fairness, while the angel doesn’t dislike Neville, she does have a valid reason to be annoyed with him.


End file.
